


Strip

by CelestialVoid



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gambling, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nudity, One Shot, Other, Partial Nudity, Poker, Project Freelancer, Public Nudity, Short One Shot, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Stripping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, York is a Flirt, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: What could possibly be a better way for the freelancers to pass time between missions and training then a nice friendly game of strip poker?





	

 

“Read ‘em and weep,” North said smugly, dropping his hand of cards onto the tabletop.

A royal flush.

He slouched back in his chair, humming in thought as he sought out his next victim. He turned his head to the right, smirking towards York. “York. Strip”

York rolled his eyes and he rose to his feet, gently nudging his chair back with the underside of his knees.

Previous victories around the table had left York in nothing more than his pants. The muscles of his bare chest flexed beneath his golden skin as he slid his thumbs beneath the waistline of his tight black pants, humming the melody of some song he considered to be ‘erotic’ or ‘seductive’. Shadows seeped between the seams of his muscles and the sheet of skin rippled across his rim build, pale pink scars shifting before settling back in their place. He slid the tight black lycra down his thighs. He stripped off his pants, waving them before North’s face before swinging them about in the air and showing off the curves of his hips and his grey skin-tight boxers to the other occupants of the table. He chuckled and tossed the pants at Maine’s face.

Maine swatted the fabric away, hurling the bundled pants back at York who ducked just in time to avoid being hit.

“Have you no shame?” South laughed from across the table.

“Nope,” York replied bluntly, sitting down again as Wyoming – still dressed in his undershirt and gleaming white cuffs – shuffled the cards and dealt their hands. “Not since that one time I volunteered to be Carolina’s sparring partner. Beside, I’m not the one with my tits on display.”

“Yes, you are,” South countered, dropping her eyes judgmentally to York’s bare chest.

York squealed and made a show of covering his nipples, earning a burst of laughter from the two women sitting opposite of him.

“Speaking of which, why isn’t Carolina playing with us?” C.T asked.

“Because if she were to play, she’d have Mr Conservative here-“ York jerked a thumb at North, fully dressed in his armour and holding onto York’s helmet just to rub salt into his wounds. “-as naked as these two.” He pointed at Washington and Maine who sat to his right, stripped naked and exposed to the cool breeze that seeped in under the gap of the door. York turned to his friends, leaning on his elbow as he looked at them. His expression mocked pity as he asked, “How are you two doing? Chilly?”

Wash lifted his hand of cards to his face, hiding his burning red cheeks.

Maine was less subtle, burying his head in the palm of his hands as a low whine rumbled in his chest.

York leant over to the youngest member of the teal, bringing his lips to Wash’s ear as he whispered, “See something you like?”

Washington’s blush deepened as his eyes flew wide open.

“Breathe, Wash,” North instructed, chuckling.

“There’s two ladies here; one in a lovely, lacy bra and panties and the other with her tits out, but lil’ Wash can’t take his eyes off Maine and York,” South muttered.

“You’re just upset that you’re not the centre of attention,” Wyoming uttered under his breath.

“You think I’m losing by accident?” South objected, earning an eye roll from Wyoming and a displeased whine from North.

Wyoming ignored her, turning his attention to Maine and Washington. “What are your wagers?”

Wash thought for a second. “I will run a lap of the Mother of Intervention if I lose.”

York threw his head back and burst into laughter.

Wyoming rolled his eyes. “Maine?”

“Dance,” the large man grunted.

“For who?” York teased. He leant forward again, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Will you dance for me, Maine?”

Maine’s eyes flew wide open.

“He’ll dance for you if you up the anty,” a new voice countered.

York bolted upright, spinning around in his seat. His eyes met Carolina’s composed gaze.

“You lose, you do a full show,” Carolina continued. “Stripping, singing and dancing,”

“New rules,” York called out, his voice ringing in the small room. “If I win, Carolina strips… All of it.”

Wyoming looks as if he were about to murder York, purely for suggesting it.

South perked up, turning to the team leader. “Carolina?”

“Fine, challenge accepted. But if York loses, he has to find the Counsellor and strip atop the nearest table while dancing and singing _I Love You Baby_.”

York smirked mischievously. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Carolina wins.
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
